Cry for Help
by stratusskittles316
Summary: Stephanie finally has her life and job back and Hunter is already trying to ruin it. What happens when Chris Jericho hears her cry for help.
1. Default Chapter

****

He was bedraggled from his most recent 'conversation' with the aptly named Blonde Bimbo and her Steroid Sidekick. All Chris Jericho felt like doing was taking a hot shower and going straight to bed, when he heard a female voice cry out in pain. Tonight Jericho didn't feel like playing the hero, but when he turned the corner he saw red.

Triple H had a death grip on her wrists, and she was backed up against a wall. Her face was red and swelling with a mark that looked like a hand.

"Back off, Hunter." She spat as she tried to wriggle out of his strong grip. She had a hardened look on her face, trying to look brave even though she was scared to death of the look in his eyes that frightened her more than anyone would ever know, the angry look that said he could have what ever he wanted. She'd seen the look before, and for a while she thought she had escaped it.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jericho spat as he slowly sauntered over to the scene.

Hunter's look turned grim and he turned his attention back to her.

"Welcome back, Steph." He spat at her as he roughly released her wrists and walked away.

Jericho just glared at him as he walked away. Any other night but tonight he would have loved a confrontation with Triple H, but he wasn't feeling a hundred percent right now, and thought it better to deal with the situation at hand and let Hunter take a backseat until next week. When Triple H was finally out of sight, he turned to Stephanie, who had half collected her bearings since her arms had been released.

"You alright?" He questioned.

"Yes, I'm okay." She tried to squelch back the tears, but it didn't work, they both knew it was a lie. It didn't take long before she went into hysterics. "If you hadn't… come along… who knows what he…" She tried to speak between sobs.

"Come 'ere Steph." He draped a comforting arm around her shoulder as they walked. "Why don't we go somewhere and catch up."

"Catching up sounds good." She sniffed. "But can we go someplace else, like not here, I don't feel so…great being here anymore."

****

"Sure, lets go get your bags."   
She smiled and pointed to her arm where a single black pocket book hung.

"Ok, so lets go get my bags." He smiled.

Jericho led Stephanie to his rental car where she great fully climbed into the front seat.

"Do you have a car here?" He wanted to know.

"No, took a taxi, my hotel isn't too far away and I was only planning on staying at RAW for a bit."

"Do you want to go back to your hotel?"

"NO!" She almost shouted. "I mean, not really, I… don't want to be alone… what if Hunter…"

"Its ok Stephanie, we'll just go back to my hotel."

The rest of the ride to the hotel Stephanie was very quiet, as she gazed out the window, thanking her lucky stars Jericho had come along, she wasn't sure what was going to happen next with Hunter, but she didn't want to stay around and find out. He'd been physically and verbally abusive to her through out their entire marriage, thankfully her partnering with Chris Jericho got her out of that, and then she was forced to leave the company and get her life together. She had done a very good job doing so, until a second chance in the company turned into a second firing. Now when she finally found the balls to come crawling back to her father, everything she fought to get away from came back in one night, when Hunter pinned her to the wall and slapped her when she refused his offer to go back to his hotel.

Jericho had also become increasingly quiet during this trip to the hotel, he was so angry right now, his knuckles were turning white as he gripped the steering wheel. He had tried to keep it together for Steph, but inside he was fuming. The audacity of Hunter, after all Stephanie had done to get her life back together, had to go and bring back all the horrifying memories for her. Stephanie may not have realized it back then, but Jericho knew about Hunters abuse. That's why he opted to partner with Stephanie when she tried to get away from him. He was scared that her faked pregnancy wouldn't get her out and only cause more abuse. He figured that he could help rip the marriage apart by joining Stephanie, an idea which she absolutely loved.

Jericho parked the car in front of the hotel and he and Stephanie walked to his room in a comfortable silence.

"Thank you Chris." She finally said once they were safely in the room.

"Its no problem," He was about to continue when Stephanie started to tear up again. He motioned for her to come sit next to him.

"Its just… for once I thought I had my life together, and now when I have an opportunity to come back, and to do what I love, he has to bring it all back, take me back to that place. I'm not an ignorant little kid any more Chris, I grew up. I'm not Daddy's little girl anymore, I'm the billion dollar but I've dropped the bitch. For once I was happy, and Hunter, he…oh you don't even know what he used to do to me." She spoke through angry sobs.

"I do Stephanie. That's why I helped you. I wanted to partner with you so you could finally get away from Hunter. I never mentioned anything to you, because I thought you knew, that I knew."

"You knew? I never realized... I guess I owe you an even bigger thanks than before." She smiled through her tears as she hugged him.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"As long as I'm not intruding, I'd feel much better if I could." She replied.

He gave her a t-shirt and boxer shorts to wear as pj's as she went into the bathroom to wash her face.

When she returned Chris was flipping through TV channels and there was a knock on the door. Stephanie immediately jumped and ran over by Chris.

"Room service." A quiet voice said behind the door.

"Its okay Stephanie, I just ordered us some food." He put his hand on her waist as he walked past her to answer the door.

When he returned with the food, he found Stephanie sitting on the bed with her knees up to her chest, literally shaken. Jericho grabbed a slice of cheese cake for Stephanie and brought it over.

He hugged her tightly to his chest where she sat very relaxed. She loved this about Chris, he had the ability to make her comfy and calm just by the simplest thing.

"Its gunna be ok Stephanie, as long as your with me, your safe from that bastard. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

She cuddled herself tight to Chris and he wrapped his arms around her. After they had finished they're food, still cuddled together, they soon fell asleep.


	2. Examples

Authors Notes: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far except for one person. I am very insulted by the review a person choosing to use the name "Annoyed" when they reviewed my story. First off, they have the audacity to pre-judge my story after the first chapter saying it is un-original and that they basically already know what's going to happen. Secondly, they don't even have enough balls to leave an e-mail address or sign with a pen name so I can go and see how bad their stories suck. Go ahead and be brutal, but at least have enough balls to leave your friggin' pen name.

Sorry about that folks, I own nothing, lets get on with the story.

The next morning Jericho drove Stephanie to her hotel and dropped her off. She told him she'd see him at the show in the next town and she declined when he offered her a ride.

That night at the show, Stephanie went to her meetings with the creative team and watched the show while Jericho did his thing. She was so happy just to be part of the team again even in if she wasn't on TV. When Jericho returned from his match against Christian, his on stage nemesis, off stage friend, he was very upset to see that Randy Orton was standing outside his locker-room, banging on the door, yelling at screaming for Stephanie to come out.

"Can I help you?" Jericho spat out at Randy.

"Yeah, tell your little girl friend to get out here, I have a message for her." He spat back arrogantly.

"First of all, Stephanie is NOT my girl friend, and secondly she doesn't want to hear your stupid message so just get the hell out of here and leave her alone!"

"Well fine Jericho, if your going to be such a stubborn ass, you can tell her yourself to watch her back." He said promptly and then left.

When Jericho entered his locker-room he wasn't at all surprised to see the bathroom door shut tight and locked.

"Steph," He knocked, "Its me, you can come out now."

Stephanie slowly opened the door and Jericho waved her over to the couch. She was once again in a shaken state.

"He kept following me. I couldn't get away. Eventually I just ran here and slammed the door, he wouldn't leave… I…"

"Its ok Stephanie its no biggie. Have you eaten anything yet?"

"Nope."

"Good, lets go get some food and get away from these crazy ass-clowns." He said going in to character a bit which made her laugh.

Jericho escorted Steph to his car where they decided to go to a small café downtown called Bunky's. Once there they chatted over coffee and Jericho tried to ease her mind a bit with lighthearted conversation.

After they were served their food, they were so involved in their conversation they failed to notice 3 men get out of a sleek black car that had been sitting in the lot since they had arrived. Before they new it the 3 men approached their table, none other than Ric Flair, Randy Orton and you guessed it, Hunter.

"Well, well, well Jericho, I see your finally getting your chance to ride the community bicycle." He chuckled. Jericho's faced hardened.

"What do you want Hunter?" He asked flatly.

"Nothing, isn't it ok to stop by and chat with a friend?" He grinned smugly.

Jericho stood up at this.

"We," He pointed between them, " are not friends. And if you don't leave this woman alone… I swear I'm going to kick all three of your asses."

"You see Jericho, that's what I like about you, you come right out and say what you feel. See, I came here to tonight to make an example, and that's what I'm going to do," Hunter, Ric and Randy all closed in around Jericho. " An example, to show little Stephy here," He sent her a little finger wave, "Just exactly what we kind of damage we can do."

Jericho decided it would be to his advantage, considering who was surrounding him, that he make the first punch. As soon as he did that they were on him. Stephanie watched in horror as Hunter, Randy and Ric pounced on Jericho. She was outraged now and quickly jumped to her feet and kicked Ric flair in the balls, then in the stomach once he fell to the floor. At least then Jericho had a better chance of defending himself. Once Hunter realized what Steph had done to Ric, and that the café owner was calling the cops, he quickly gathered up his men and hightailed it before Jericho could gain his bearings.

"Oh my god, Chris, are you okay?" She asked as Jericho slowly collected himself off the floor.

"I'll be okay Steph, here put this on the table." He handed her a twenty. "Lets get out of here, you can drive." And with that he passed her the keys.

"Where are we going?" Stephanie asked Chris once they were safely in the car.

"Your hotel, my hotel, it really doesn't matter. I just need to sleep. Make sure we're not being tailed." He said, groggy. Soon after he fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Chris, Chris wake up, we're at your hotel."

"Hmm? Oh, ok."

Stephanie decided to bypass getting the bags out of the car and looped an arm around the groggy Chris as they slowly made their way to his hotel room. Where soon there after they fell asleep.

Another day had passed and more threats had been made towards Steph. The drama of Jericho's life was just heating up.

REVIEW!!!!


End file.
